


Of the Wind and Sea

by dekuman



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biracial Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexuality, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekuman/pseuds/dekuman
Summary: When Seijuurou initially got with Kouki, he felt like he knew the guy pretty well. But as he starts spending more time with him and his family, he starts learning more about the world around him and just how small his field of vision has been.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Seijuurou bent down to tie his loose shoelaces before straightening up and continuing down the narrow and quiet suburban street, a few blocks away from Taiga’s apartment. The sun was starting to go down, and with summer ending, the evenings were still quite warm. The street he was on was nearly empty save for a mother seemingly walking home with two children and a jogger with their dog.

“Seijuurou!”

The boy in question turned around quickly in surprise, only to be engulfed by arms and a mop of brown hair. Strong, slightly muscular arms wrapped around his frame as Seijuurou felt a nose being buried into his hair and lips spread apart in a wide grin against his forehead. His eyes widened at the familiar voice, hair and smile as he took a second to recover from the shock of being essentially sprung upon. Suddenly, the realization came crashing down on him and he wrapped his arms tightly around the body, a rush of emotions flowing through him, fighting hard to keep them in check.

As he loosened his clutch on the figure’s back, the couple slowly parted to get a better look at each other. Kouki stood in front of him, after nearly three months of no contact, probably about 2 or 3 inches taller, with a much stronger and fuller build. _His summer with his grandparents really paid off,_ Seijuurou thought as his eyes roamed appreciatively up and down his boyfriend’s frame.

“How’s the weather down there?” Kouki grinned cheekily.

Seijuurou pinched his side quickly as his eyebrows furrowed in mock rage, before settling back as Kouki gave him a quick apologetic peck on the cheek.

“I missed you.”

“How did you get so much taller? What did they do?!” Seijuurou couldn’t help a tiny bit of jealousy spurting out in his sentiment.

Kouki had been away the entire summer, to go stay with his grandparents on their farm a few hours away, at least that is what Seijuurou was told. He had to leave all his electronics back home, including his phone and only packed a couple clothes. Apparently, it was a rite of passage in his family, something Kouki’s parents had done, as well as his older siblings.

Kouki let out a light, airy chuckle and said, “I guess my last growth spurt kicked in. You should have seen my mom, she started crying when she saw me walk in through the door, haha.”

Seijuurou couldn’t stop the small smile that made its own onto his face as he tried to imagine the scene. Kouki’s mother was quite affectionate even to him, so he could picture her pain at missing out on his growth, Seijuurou might be feeling a little of that too.

He stepped back to look at Kouki head to toe, Kouki’s arms slipping back to his sides. He was wearing one of his older hoodies that used to be quite loose and baggy on him, now looking like a normal sized hoodie, well fitted to his frame. His sweats seemed slightly shorter on him though, capping off mid-calf.

“I’m surprised you still have clothes that somewhat fit you.”

“Yeah well, these are kind of the only pair that still look presentable, I actually do need to buy new clothes. I was thinking of just letting my mom go buy whatever, but my sister said maybe I should ask for your input too…” Kouki ended shyly, pushing a hand into his hoodie pocket and using the other to run through his hair, looking slightly to the side of Seijuurou, at a random bush in someone’s yard.

Seijuurou had been on his way to drop by Taiga’s apartment, before being ambushed by Kouki. Testuya had invited him over to watch a movie with them since he was in Tokyo, letting him know a few other Seirin players were over as well as Aomine. Apparently, they all ran into each other and decided to play a few rounds of basketball in a nearby park. Seijuurou had been looking into various universities around Tokyo and collecting a bunch of information so was unable to participate in their spontaneous street basketball day but wanted to wind down his day relaxing in the company of familiar faces, missing a certain brunette quite dearly.

His eyes widened as he digested what Kouki just said, before his ears started to slightly burn as he glanced awkwardly to the side too. Choosing his boyfriend’s clothes? That felt way too domestic.

“I can definitely go shopping with you, or we could even order some stuff online, whatever works really. But yeah, I would like to choose with you… I’ll probably be the one seeing those clothes the most anyway,” Seijuurou joked as he brushed his hand against Kouki’s and gave a quick squeeze before retracting his hand and looking around subtly.

Kouki gave him a wide grin before saying, “No one’s around dummy!” And quickly engulfed him in another hug, with Seijuurou squirming his way out and smacking him across the head.

“You’re way too open Kouki!”

“Alright, alright, I’m just so happy to see you. I really want to touch you.” Kouki admitted honestly, with his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

Seijuurou had no clue how Kouki could say something like that so earnestly but be shy when asking him if he would like to choose his clothes. He sighed fondly and asked, “When did you get back anyways? And how did you know where I was?”

Kouki smiled and dug his hands into his pockets, “Actually, I got back sometime yesterday and - ow!”

Seijuurou wacked Kouki on the shoulder with his backpack, “And you didn’t think to call me first?!”

“Hey, hey, I had to handle my mom first. Plus, I wanted to surprise you, so I just texted Kuroko to see if you would be in Tokyo anytime soon. He told me a while ago that he invited you over to Kagami’s so I was walking around to see if I could catch you off guard!”

Seijuurou kept an annoyed look on his face as Kouki looked at him sheepishly but couldn’t keep it on for long. He was just glad Kouki was back, and maybe, just maybe, he also wanted to touch him too.

“Well… should we go over to Taiga’s apartment?” Seijuurou suggested.

“Um, well actually, I was gonna ask this _before_ I was rudely hit,” Kouki tilted his head and pursed his lips at Seijuurou who pursed his lips back and jutted his chin out, “but my mom said I could bring you over for dinner if you want. All my siblings are going to be over, plus she says she’s missed you.”

Seijuurou shifted slightly awkwardly as he swung his backpack around both arms, as he felt his ears go warm again. He would regularly talk with Kouki’s mother ever since his visits to his house become a lot more frequent, but he did not have much reason to over the past few months due to Kouki’s absence. He had reached out once out of politeness, with Kouki’s mother calling him two or three separate times over the past three months, checking in on him and making sure he was sleeping and eating well, before getting Kousuke (one of Kouki’s older brothers) to bike over to where he was staying if he mentioned he was in Tokyo, (usually Kuroko’s house nowadays) with enough food for the both of them. He always insisted that it was fine, but apparently, she would do the same for Taiga too, even though in his case he could actually cook for himself. He would not admit it out loud of course, but he had missed Kouki’s mother too. It still was not so easy for him to talk about his feelings aloud yet, or to even think about them, but Kouki seemed to be able to have a talent at understanding what he could not say without him having to say it out loud. Most of the time. Or at least sometimes. Alright, they were trying and he appreciated Kouki’s efforts.

“That would be great. I don’t think I’ve met all your siblings yet though.” Seijuurou met Kouki’s eyes as a wave of nerves washed over him. Stepping on the court filled him with adrenaline, exciting him for the game, while seeing a bounding dog without a lease triggered an adrenaline rush fit to run a couple kilometers easily, but this situation filled him with adrenaline rooting him to the spot.

Kouki gave him a small smile, causing his eyes to crinkle slightly at the edges, giving him a very kind look and putting Seijuurou at ease. He slipped his arm loosely around Seijuurou and started to direct him in the direction of his house.

“They’ll love you, don’t worry. Although, my sister and eldest brother can be sort of… weird… They are good people who do want the best for me. Just… they’re a little intense but like, you have a good head on your shoulders so I’m sure you’ll charm their pants off,” Kouki reassured him as he slightly ruffled Seijuurou’s hair.

Seijuurou narrowed his eyes at Kouki’s statement.

“Intense?”

Kouki scratched his hard and looked up, “Well, like, I don’t know how to explain it but… let’s just say if there’s an intimidation scale, then I would be on one end, while they would be on the completely opposite end. That is – when you first meet them!” Kouki hastily added that last part at the slightly alarmed look on Seijuurou’s face.

“Where would I be on that scale?”

Kouki hummed in consideration, “I think between the end they’re at and the middle.”

“Interesting. I kind of want to meet them now.”

Kouki laughed as they turned a corner, “Awesome, I’m sure you guys will hit it off real well!”

“Oh, let me just let Testuya know I won’t be coming over,” Seijuurou remembered as he dug in his pockets to take his phone out.

They walked in a comfortable silence before another thought occurred to Seijuurou.

“Do they… do they know about _us_?”

Kouki looked down into his eyes with raised eyebrows.

“Uh, I don’t think so… I mean I haven’t even mentioned it to my mom, but I get the vibes she may know. But I feel like she treats you and Kagami the same, so I don’t know. My sister is really good at reading between the lines though, so she might figure it out without me telling her, but I know she wouldn’t just out me, or you, to my entire family.”

“Well, she probably has some inkling if she suggested to get my input on your clothes.” Seijuurou sighed as he felt some stress start to build up within him. He gave a slight shake of his head and said, “Whatever, you know, I’ll just handle it as it comes up.” He just wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend before summer officially ended and it was time to go back to his hectic school schedule.

Seijuurou turned his head to face forward as he contemplated on the matter. No one really knew about them being together just yet. They had developed a pretty close friendship after their first year Winter Cup, budding from the time Seijuurou missed his train because they bumped into each other at the train station and he got so caught up in Kouki’s ramblings about the incoming and outgoing trains in the station, amazed at how the shy and nervous boy from the court and Tetsuya’s birthday was so talkative and expressive about trains.

From there on, (after a very intense apology session on both their parts, with Seijuurou apologizing for his behavior during basketball matches and Kouki for making him miss his train), Seijuurou had a sudden urge and asked for his number, to keep in contact. He figured if he could make someone like Kouki feel so comfortable around him to talk about the engineering going into the _shinkansen_ he was supposed to board, in just one session, then he could probably reach out to his old teammates and issue them each a personal apology too. He had talked about this a little through text with Kouki, who had continued to encourage him as well, with Seijuurou encouraging more train talk as he found it quite entertaining, making Seijuurou very comfortable around the boy. They started to go back and forth from Tokyo and Kyoto, visiting each other’s houses and spending the night, making plans to hang out and go to museums or cafes, talking about books and playing various boardgames, mainly with Seijuurou teaching Kouki how to play shogi. Kouki still sucked but was great at snakes and ladders, a fact he would keep reminding Seijuurou whenever he lost at shogi.

Somewhere along the line, Seijuurou noticed he was spending a lot more time with Kouki than with his old teammates whenever he visited Tokyo, sometimes forgetting to let them know at all, and was wondering how to feel about that. Around that time, him and Kouki had started having deep discussions about their feelings; how Kouki would find it difficult to articulate himself as well as he would like during emotional periods and how annoying that would be, while Seijuurou hesitantly admitted he had a hard time thinking through and rationalizing his own feelings when it came to those close to him, let alone articulate them. They had bonded quite deeply over this, and Seijuurou realized he quite enjoyed all of his conversations with Kouki. He always wanted to impress Kouki. When he learned Kouki had started to get into this one anime, he binge-watched the entire season, even paying to have early access to upcoming episodes, all to start intriguing conversations about them with him. When he learned Kouki would sometimes post things to his snapchat story, he went and downloaded snapchat, to his Rakuzan teammates surprise. He did not have any social media, so this was out of the blue for them.

Once his teammate Reo had learned why, he started asking about Kouki more often, with Seijuurou realizing he was spending most of his time with the brunette on his mind, wondering when the next time he would talk to him or meet him would be. A bunch of confusing emotions started to well up in Seijuurou when just thinking of the brunette, with the distance between them sometimes leading to crying sessions in his dorm room. Reo walked into one of these crying sessions, initially shocked but responded quickly to Seijuurou, spending the night walking him through his feelings, being open and vulnerable together. This brought Seijuurou and Reo much closer, talking about their sexuality and their environment, how to handle certain things and what Seijuurou could do about Kouki. Seijuurou knew Kouki may not feel the same, and if he did then pursuing this relationship could cause an even bigger rift between himself and his father, but the depression he felt when Kouki and him had stopped talking for a week because of a small argument was enough to secure the goal in his mind of staying close to Kouki. Kouki had ended up being the one to confess, surprising Seijuurou but also taking a massive weight off of his chest.

So far, they had _officially_ been together for about five months, if you included the three months Kouki was away at his grandparents. So basically, two months. The only person who knew about them was Reo, who was very good at keeping things under wraps. To Seijuurou’s other teammates, old and current, Kouki and he were just a pair of very unlikely best friends. He believed they appeared that way to Kouki’s parents and his father’s house staff too. Seijuurou himself was not yet comfortable with other people knowing, for fear it could get back to his father. Sport’s magazines enjoyed writing about the members from the Generation of Miracles as well as their respective teams, so he had to be careful about the image him and Kouki put out there, as well as to ensure their safety from anyone who may wish them harm, since same-sex couples was still a debated matter in Japan. While it would be easier if Kouki’s family knew about them, since they would be able to be more comfortable in his house, he was still paranoid about even the littlest detail getting back to his father.

Kouki sensed this nervousness from his silence and removed his arm around his shoulders to squeeze his hand as they came to a stop just outside the gate leading to his front door. Seijuurou turned his head slightly upwards to look Kouki in the eyes, he still had to get used to this new reality, and found bright eyes gazing at him, Kouki leaning forward until his forehead touched Seijuurou’s hair and rested there. He was in the perfect position to kiss Seijuurou’s nose, which he did, and muttered, “I want my family to provide a safe space for you. And they will. I’m the youngest, they _have_ to cater to my whims. I’ll throw a tantrum if they don’t.”

This made Seijuurou chuckle, but his nerves were still there. He trusted Kouki, but his paranoia for his father was still winning out. He gave another squeeze to Kouki’s hand before Kouki led him into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was enjoyable to read! I don't have many notes just yet, but I'll probably start adding more comprehensive ones as I go on, since I will have to do a bunch of research for upcoming chapters:
> 
> 1\. Kouki does have a slightly bigger family here, but more on that will come out as this goes on. 
> 
> 2\. I feel like a lot of fanfics usually have Seijuurou as the surer one in the relationship, but I like to think Kouki is capable of developing a good head on his shoulders too. I really enjoy thinking of him in that way, since I feel like I used to be pretty shy and nervous too.
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think! Would love to hear some feedback, even if it is on some grammar or spelling mistakes haha.
> 
> IMPORTANT: I'm actually thinking of possibly adding more to this chapter, I feel like this could still continue on... When I do update the next chapter, I'll let you know if I did add to this, if I do, which I probably will, it will just continue on from here.


	2. Chapter 2

A warm and slightly spicy scent hit Seijuurou’s nose as he stepped inside. There was a flurry of shoes by the doorstep once inside, of varying styles and sizes. Some were placed on the shoe rack neatly, while others were lain sideways, clearly taken off haphazardly. Kouki toed his shoes off as he dropped his brown house slippers onto the floor before stepping further inside, past the doorstep and turning around to drop Seijuurou’s blue slippers in front of him. Seijuurou took his shoes off and neatly placed them along the shoe rack as he toed on his designated house slippers and stepped right in front of Kouki, causing their chests to touch and Kouki’s eyebrows to raise and mouth agape.

Seijuurou gazed into Kouki’s eyes, a warm hazel due to the warm lights surrounding them. He bumped his nose into Kouki’s by angling his face up, appreciating the small, barely there, freckles just littered on the bridge of his nose. He had gotten slightly tanner over the summer, a healthy glow on his skin, accentuating his jawline. Seijuurou’s eyes travelled down to Kouki’s slender nose, before resting on his pink lips, slightly blending in with his skin due to the lighting around them.

Kouki had been mirroring what Seijuurou had been doing, getting a much closer look at his boyfriend, admiring his slender face, arched eyebrows and sharp eyes, framed by long eyelashes. His porcelain skin was as unblemished as ever, save for a scar hidden by his eyebrows from when he had apparently split his head as a child. _(“Wow it’s like you had a normal childhood!” Kouki had exclaimed before Seijuurou promptly punched him in the gut)_ His eyes also trailed down to end at Seijuurou’s thin, pink lips and he began to inch forward, before he heard thumping footsteps and his mother shouting,

“Kouki, are you back?”

The moment was broken as Kouki hastily took a step back and spun around, just as his brother Kousuke bounded from the kitchen and threw his arms around Kouki.

Seijuurou flinched slightly at the sudden motion. Kousuke Furihata was the middle one of Kouki’s four older brothers. He went to some university Kouki had never mentioned the name of, just outside of Tokyo apparently. He was currently in his second year. Kousuke looked somewhat like Kouki, save for his slightly lighter skin tone, and taller build, although now they could be slightly more comparable. His hair was a darker brown, almost black and his irises were slightly bigger, so they made his face seem fuller and more expressive.

“Aw the baby’s back! And look, he’s brought his best _friend_!”

“Get off me you fatty,” Kouki struggled against his brother’s grip on him.

Kousuke just flashed Seijuurou a familiar smile and threw his head back, “The mini dunker’s here!”

Seijuurou’s eyebrow twitched at his new nickname. Kousuke seemed to come up with a new one every time.

Kouki broke free from Kousuke’s grasp just as Seijuurou stepped closer to him, squinting at Kousuke for his new nickname, before his expression gave way to a small smile as Kousuke took a step forward to throw his arms around Seijuurou now, giving him a firm pat on the back before stepping away to reveal Kouki’s mother rushing in from the kitchen, a wide smile on her face as her eyes landed on Seijuurou.

Just the sight of her put Seijuurou at so much more ease, as his lips naturally began to curve upwards and his eyes brightened, and it was now that he was as grateful as ever that Kouki’s family (sans his father), were more huggers than they were Japanese.

“It’s so great to finally see you again Seijuurou,” she greeted warmly, her slight accent barely distinguishable if you weren’t looking for it. Her eyes crinkled in a similar fashion to Kouki as she wrapped her arms around Seijuurou. He returned the hug as he buried his face in her shoulder, breathing in the same warm scent that lingered in their house, filling him up with a sense of familiarity he had been missing the past few weeks. She pressed a quick kiss to his hair before pushing him at arm’s length, giving him an investigative look as her eyes travelled up and down.

Mrs. Furihata had light caramel skin, with the sam matching kind eyes as Kouki and jet-black hair. Her Japanese had a slight accent to it, but he could not place her ethnicity. He always meant to try and ask for her name somehow but found it may be slightly rude to ask directly, so never did.

Initially, when they had finally started dating, Kouki seemed to always try to ensure he would never meet his mother, which only had Seijuurou try his hardest to ensure he did. Which, of course, he eventually won out. Well, it was more due to sheer luck in timing and place, since Seijuurou had been eating at this slightly rustic, beach-side styled restaurant with some of the Generation of Miracles before Kouki and his mother had walked in. They had been speaking in a language Seijuurou could not recognize, Kouki clearly quite fluent in it as the words spewed rapidly from his mouth. It was Testuya who had called out to him, Kouki turning and meeting the eyes of his secret boyfriend, eyes wide with surprise, right before his mother turned and saw Testuya, her face lighting up and striding over to fuss over him. The other members had been polite to her, as Kouki stood awkwardly to the side, his face turning beet red. It had been quite amusing to him, especially when he found out Kouki had been talking about him to his mother ( _“Oh so you’re that Seijuurou with the red hair huh!”_ ). At that point even the other people at the table were appreciating this interaction, enjoying the motherly attention being showered over them solely due to them being high school boys, before Kouki came in to drag his mother away.

When Seijuurou had later confronted Kouki as to why he had not wanted them to meet, Seijuurou was hurt to find out Kouki seemed embarrassed by his mother, by her accent, the way she dressed. They had a pretty big fight about this, Seijuurou in disbelief that Kouki would think he would ever judge him or her on something so trivial. It was not until later that Seijuurou found out from Kouki about all the teasing he would get when he was younger, how he could not bear it if one of his close friends were to say something about her now, the rage that pulsed through him as he imagined a younger Kouki listening to teasing taunts about his kind mother, too shy to do anything about them. His regular house visits began after they had made up, Seijuurou suddenly finding himself being fussed over and looked after by a motherly figure, something he had not felt in years. It obviously caused a surge in emotion within him, but he had been able to keep it all contained throughout his visits, only mentioning it once very briefly, to Kouki as they fell asleep in his room.

Ever since that fight, the topic of his mother’s ethnicity had never really come to surface, Kouki always finding a way to deflect. Seijuurou never wanted to push it and was able to instantly recognize these deflections, but always allowed them since there were a lot of things he also never really wanted to talk about and he knew Kouki accepted him for that, never pushing the topic. It seemed to be a sensitive topic for Kouki. Seijuurou had some guesses, but knew he was going to find out one day, so he chose not to push his luck.

Kouki’s mother met his eyes and brought her hands to cup his face.

“Hope you haven’t been pushing yourself too hard Seijuurou-kun, with basketball and searching for universities.” Her hand brushed through his hair as he relaxed into her touch.

Kouki’s head popped up from the side, “Ehh, why are you already looking into unis?!”

Kouki’s mother pulled his ear, making him face her as she furrowed her brows.

“What do you mean, already?! You have less than two years left in high school _Kouya_!”

Seijuurou let out a small laugh at the scenario in front of him. Seijuurou had mentioned his search to Kouki’s mother in one of his phone calls, impressing her with his initiative apparently.

“I’m just trying to make sure I know about all the requirements to apply, and to see the caliber of each school, know if I need to build up my portfolio with other extracurriculars and such,” Seijuurou explained to Kouki as his mother let go of his ear.

“You should take a leaf out of his book, _Kouya_.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kouki grumbled as he rubbed his ear and mock glared at Seijuurou. Mrs. Furihata turned to walk back into the kitchen, “I’m just going to check on the curry.”

Seijuurou just shrugged at Kouki and eagerly followed her into the kitchen.

The smell was a lot more concentrated and reminded Seijuurou just how hungry he was. He had skipped lunch in favor of exploring the campus of a nearby urban university and lost track of time.

“Do you need any help in anything?” Seijuurou asked politely.

Mrs. Furihata turned to face him with a gentle smile and softly placed a hand on his cheek, “No, I’m fine, thank you though that’s very nice to offer. We’re just waiting on _Kouya’s_ father to get back, his sister and other brothers should be coming back very soon, they just went out to pop by the convenience store around the corner.”

Seijuurou gave her a nod and Kouki slid his hand around Seijuurou’s arm, dragging him back out towards the stairs.

“Let’s go chill in my room then!”

Seijuurou flashed her one last polite smile and allowed Kouki to drag him up the stairs (carpeted, something not usually seen in most Japanese houses, but according to Kouki’s father it has saved them from a couple of nasty slips and falls, clumsiness seems to be a common trait amongst the family).

As soon as they were out of sight from anyone on the first floor (where did Kousuke disappear to?), and safely on the second floor, Kouki pulled Seijuurou close and ran his hands through his hair, cupping the back of Seijuurou’s head, bringing it forward to meet his in a kiss. It was in a new angle, due to Kouki’s growth spurt. New, but still felt natural.

Kouki’s lips were warm and slightly chapped (clearly not using the lip balm Seijuurou bought for him) and were applying a reassuring pressure on Seijuurou’s. Seijuurou’s hands grabbed onto the front of Kouki’s hoodie, pulling him even closer so they were flush against each other. Seijuurou parted his lips slightly, allowing for a deeper kiss as Kouki pressed forward, feeling his tongue running over his lower lip. Before getting too lost in the kiss, Seijuurou pulled back and looked at Kouki, resting their foreheads together. Kouki was slightly out of breath from the kiss as well as rushing up the stairs.

“Room?” Seijuurou asked, also slightly breathless, giddiness bubbling up from finally kissing his boyfriend after almost three months.

Kouki just grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers and began walking down the hallway to the end. He pushed open the door and Seijuurou let his eyes wander around the familiar room, the older posters of various train routes through Tokyo, as well as the newer posters for Kyoto, the bed with plain sheets and a blue duvet pushed into the corner, next to a side table where Kouki’s Seirin water bottle sat, as well as his phone, charger and a copy of a certain volume of _One Punch Man_ , Kouki’s current favorite manga. Seijuurou believed he had gotten him that copy just before he left, so he felt a warm bubbly feeling inside about it being the current thing Kouki was reading. Not like he’d tell Kouki that though.

There was a window right next to the bed, just before the closet where you could look down into the front garden and the houses in front. Beneath the window laid one of Kouki’s remote controlled train sets, set-up and running in a loop. Seijuurou’s eyes travelled back in front of him to Kouki’s desk, right in front of the door, facing his bed, as Kouki closed the door behind them. Kouki’s laptop was open, and his headset was strewn on the desk, connected. Seijuurou had a slight suspicion and turned and narrowed his eyes at Kouki.

“What?” Kouki asked.

Seijuurou just turned and quickly strode over to his desk, pressing a laptop key to turn it on.

Kouki jumped into action and almost slammed the laptop screen down.

“Woah, woah, respect my privacy man! What if I was looking at porn or something? That’s embarrassing Sei!”

Seijuurou turned so his entire body was facing Kouki and adopted his most dead-panned and serious expression onto his face, simply staring at Kouki. He knew Kouki knows he does not like it when Kouki, his boyfriend, refers to him as _man_ , and also when he refuses to show him things like his laptop.

Kouki avoided the eye contact as long as he could, picking up a few pens on his table and placing them back in a cup he kept on his desk to hold them all, before toying around with his headset cable. Then he chanced a glance at Seijuurou, knowing what he was going to find, the stare enforcing in him just how much control Seijuurou still had over him. Kouki gave an exaggerated pout before giving in, signaling dramatically to his laptop with his arm as he went and fell backwards onto his bed.

Seijuurou gave a curt nod and opened his laptop, entering his password before he saw the _Minecraft_ home screen display across the laptop screen.

“Huh, I’m guessing you couldn’t call me yesterday because you got busy handling your mom _and_ playing Minecraft, right?” Akashi pressed his lips together and nodded at Kouki. Kouki sat up on his bed and had the decency to look guilty.

“Look, I spent three months with no electricity. No laptop, no phone, no electric stove, no tap water, plus I was super tired when I got here. I just wanted to relax and figured I’d call tomorrow. And look at that! You were actually in the neighborhood, so I didn’t even have to call, I got to do something even better, I got to hug you! And bring you back home! To my room! Where we’re all alone. With my mom and brother downstairs. And everyone else out of the house…” Kouki trailed off, looking at Seijuurou with wide eyes, raising his eyebrows and raising his arms towards him.

Seijuurou sucked in the sides of his lips but gave in and fell into Kouki’s arms. Kouki pulled the both of them onto the bed more securely, resting his back on his headboard, placing Seijuurou’s head on the crook of his neck, placing a kiss on the top of his head and threading their fingers together once again.

Fingers started running through Seijuurou’s hair, as he placed his other arm around Kouki’s waist, trying to get more comfortable in their position while keeping his left hand intertwined with Kouki’s hand. As Seijuurou’s eyes once again scanned the room, he realized just how much he had missed this. The close contact with his favorite person, the bickering, the smiles, the kissing, the bed; just the familiarity and closeness of it all. Seijuurou had missed the hell out of Kouki and was only just now truly feeling it. His head lay in the crook of Kouki’s neck, between his shoulder, feeling the warmth emanating from his skin. Unable to control them, tears rapidly started welling up in Seijuurou’s eyes, before he hastily reached up to wipe them away, and burrowed his face into Kouki’s neck, not used to these feelings. These small displays of emotion were still something new to their relationship, so Kouki was still unsure how to deal with them. He wrapped his arms around Seijuurou and slid down, so they were now laying with their heads on his pillow, facing each other. Seijuurou avoided eye contact, concentrating on Kouki’s jaw as he felt his gaze on him. Kouki’s thumb reached up to wipe away a remnant of a tear in his eye, before cupping his face and forcing his gaze up to meet his eyes. Seijuurou was met with a calm gaze, before Kouki dropped a quick peck on his lips. They both lay there, gazing at each other, eyes wondering over the other’s face, taking in their presence. All the walking about from the day was finally catching up to Seijuurou, feeling the fatigue in his legs and slightly drooping his eyes. The warmth in the room felt like a cocoon, with the sounds from Kouki lying next to him, lulling his eyes closed and evening out his breathing.

Kouki watched as Seijuurou fell into a light sleep and eased his arms away. Seijuurou woke up to the movement but nuzzled right back into the pillow as Kouki got up.

Kousuke gave one short, light rap on the door just as Kouki was making his way over to open it.

“Can I help you?”

Kousuke waggled his eyebrows and grinned at his brother, “Everything ay-okay in there _Kouya_?”

Kouki rolled his eyes and made a rude gesture at Kousuke before going to shut the door. Kousuke kicked his foot in before it closed.

“Lani’s coming over for dinner too, remember, might wanna give him a little warning, hmm?”

Kouki narrowed his eyes.

“I doubt _akjaan_ is gonna make it though, and if he’s not here, _she’s_ not here. So realistically, it’s probably just gonna be us and mama and _Otou_.”

Kousuke scrunched up his face. “Aw so no drama tonight-”

He dodged as Kouki swatted at his face, eyebrows furrowed. He shut the door with a little more force than necessary. Seijuurou rustled around on his bed behind him.

“All good?”

Kouki turned around to see Seijuurou sitting at the end of his bed. Kouki sighed and nodded, walking towards him before flinging himself onto the bed, avoiding Seijuurou. Seijuurou climbed up to lay alongside him, propping himself up on his elbows, looking down at Kouki’s face right up against the duvet.

“I think everyone knows.”

Right. There had been subtle hints here and there, and the house itself didn’t really leave too much room for privacy. In fact, this may have been the first time Seijuurou had heard Kousuke knock on Kouki’s door. Seijuurou sucked in his lips as he contemplated. His fingers turning Kouki’s hair through them, curling them before they straightened themselves as he released.

“Doesn’t seem like they mind.”

“I guess not.”

Kouki glanced up at Seijuurou who was looking right back at him. His eyes were downturned, and it seemed like he was still thinking.

“What’s up?”

Seijuurou rubbed his face with his hands before laying his head down next to Kouki, facing him.

“I guess it’s just that… I’m still scared they could let other people know. The main thing is to make sure this doesn’t get back to my father, so I can’t really risk anyone finding out. I can’t control the flow of information like that.”

Kouki ran his hand through Seijuurou’s hair, resting his hand on the back and pushing his head forward.

“I won’t let that happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There definitely will be a mix of languages in this... I grew up very multi-cultural so it's kind of what I'm used to :)


End file.
